This invention relates to an electrical connector for a high count twisted pair cable and more particularly to a connector for electrically and mechanically terminating such a cable.
Numerous connectors have been disclosed in the prior art for electrically and mechanically terminating high pair count cable. For example, Fusselman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,501 discloses a multiconductor cable inserted into a wiring block. The conductors are assembled on precise centers and mass terminated by tined plugs mounted in a receptacle which with the wiring block form the connector. In assembling this type of cable connector, the ends of the conductors must be trimmed to length in an additional operation prior to assembly. One way to do this is by placing the connector in a press assembly having a pair of cutoff blades which shear off the conductors when the press is actuated as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,325.